nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:NetHack 3.3.0/ntconf.h
Below is the full text to ntconf.h from the source code of NetHack 3.3.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.3.0/ntconf.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)ntconf.h 3.3 96/10/14 */ 2. /* Copyright © NetHack PC Development Team 1993, 1994. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef NTCONF_H 6. #define NTCONF_H 7. 8. /* #define SHELL /* nt use of pcsys routines caused a hang */ 9. 10. #define RANDOM /* have Berkeley random(3) */ 11. 12. #define TEXTCOLOR /* Color text */ 13. 14. #define PATHLEN 64 /* maximum pathlength */ 15. #define FILENAME 80 /* maximum filename length (conservative) */ 16. #define EXEPATH /* Allow .exe location to be used as HACKDIR */ 17. #define TRADITIONAL_GLYPHMAP /* Store glyph mappings at level change time */ 18. #ifdef WIN32CON 19. #define LAN_FEATURES /* Include code for lan-aware features. */ 20. #endif 21. 22. #define PC_LOCKING /* Prevent overwrites of aborted or in-progress games */ 23. /* without first receiving confirmation. */ 24. 25. /* 26. * ----------------------------------------------------------------- 27. * The remaining code shouldn't need modification. 28. * ----------------------------------------------------------------- 29. */ 30. /* #define SHORT_FILENAMES /* All NT filesystems support long names now */ 31. 32. #define MICRO /* always define this! */ 33. #define NO_TERMS 34. #define ASCIIGRAPH 35. 36. /* The following is needed for prototypes of certain functions */ 37. #if defined(_MSC_VER) 38. #include /* Provides prototypes of exit(), spawn() */ 39. #endif 40. 41. #include /* Provides prototypes of strncmpi(), etc. */ 42. #ifdef STRNCMPI 43. #define strncmpi(a,b,c) strnicmp(a,b,c) 44. #endif 45. 46. #include 47. #include 48. 49. #define NO_SIGNAL 50. #define index strchr 51. #define rindex strrchr 52. #include 53. #define USE_STDARG 54. #ifdef RANDOM 55. /* Use the high quality random number routines. */ 56. #define Rand() random() 57. #else 58. #define Rand() rand() 59. #endif 60. 61. #define FCMASK 0660 /* file creation mask */ 62. #define regularize nt_regularize 63. #define HLOCK "NHPERM" 64. 65. #ifndef M 66. #define M© ((char) (0x80 | ©)) 67. /* #define M© (© - 128) */ 68. #endif 69. 70. #ifndef C 71. #define C© (0x1f & ©) 72. #endif 73. 74. #if defined(DLB) 75. #define FILENAME_CMP stricmp /* case insensitive */ 76. #endif 77. 78. #ifdef MICRO 79. # ifndef MICRO_H 80. #include "micro.h" /* contains necessary externs for os_name.c */ 81. # endif 82. #endif 83. 84. #include 85. #include 86. #include 87. #include 88. #undef kbhit /* Use our special NT kbhit */ 89. #define kbhit (*nt_kbhit) 90. 91. #ifdef LAN_FEATURES 92. #define MAX_LAN_USERNAME 20 93. #define LAN_MAIL 94. #define LAN_RO_PLAYGROUND /* not implemented in 3.3.0 */ 95. #define LAN_SHARED_BONES /* not implemented in 3.3.0 */ 96. #include "nhlan.h" 97. #endif 98. 99. #ifndef alloca 100. #define ALLOCA_HACK /* used in util/panic.c */ 101. #endif 102. 103. #ifndef REDO 104. #undef Getchar 105. #define Getchar nhgetch 106. #endif 107. 108. #ifdef _MSC_VER 109. #if 0 110. #pragma warning(disable:4018) /* signed/unsigned mismatch */ 111. #pragma warning(disable:4305) /* init, conv from 'const int' to 'char' */ 112. #endif 113. #pragma warning(disable:4761) /* integral size mismatch in arg; conv supp*/ 114. #ifdef YYPREFIX 115. #pragma warning(disable:4102) /* unreferenced label */ 116. #endif 117. #endif 118. 119. #endif /* NTCONF_H */ ntconf.h